Dækons
The Dækons are a rival species, who were at war with Humanity in 3 B.I. (before impact). The impact of the asteroid nearly wiped them out, except for 27 of them, who founded the eight Khanates, plus the Daicu (Diy•koo), who were doused with radiation, as a result of the asteroid striking a massive vein of uranium ore that ran between Eaus, and the Majiri Archapeligo. Apperance The Dækons have green skaly skin, seven off-white, six-inch long equidistant claws on each hand, and serrated six inch teath that when closed, look roughly like a closed hair-clamp. They have zygodactil feet, and in the middle of their foreheads is a red orb the size of a gull's egg that glows at will, and is used to communicate. Their ear holes are hooded in the back with webbed membranes. They also have red-orange goat-eyes, and meter-long tails, which are usualy retracted into the stomach (not doing this is like chewing with the mouth open). The Dækons also don't have a biological gender. Social Structure Each Khanate "owns" one island. Each Khanatial island has a sprawling complex of tunnles, which are lined in metals, to create regular geometric tunnel patterns, and are lit by a flourescent liquid, which is mined out of the ground, which gives an eary blue light. The linings are created by the stone being hewn out by iron hammer, then molten metals are smeared on, and polished to a silverware grind. There is the central "cathedral" which has a volume of one cubic mile, in which the Khan resides, and eight other large rooms each one with a volume of 220 square yards connected to it where the eight most related family members of the Khan lives. connected to each one are eight rooms each one with 27.5 yards, for the eight most related family members to that family member. this continues for itterations, untill everyone else is distributed by blood into the smallest rooms, which have a volume of 10.3125 feet. There is also a larger room for diplomatic relations conncting them which is under the sea, which has a skylight to the surface (which is considered to be holy), made of emerald. When one Dækon is born, a random Dækon of any class, or age is killed, by choice of the Khan. Religon The Dækons believe that a gigantic snake that had skales made of opal, and fangs hewn from gold, who had hatched from a jet-black egg, coughed up a single red coal into the promordial void. The snake waited untill only the center was warm, and then cleaved it in half. The snake then spat upon the coal, the spit filling that which was cleaved. Finally, the snake dis-embowled itself, the glowing entrails providing light half of the time, to the coal. droplets of glowing copper blood hit the coal, causing life to spring up within the coal (Dækons), and in the water (fish) Food A tunnel leads from each central "cathedral" to under the ocean, where Dækons bring back food for the Khanate. Reproduction Dækons produce eggs at will, which are an iridescent dark sooty brown, which have heights of three feet, an a maximun diamiter of one foot, which is near the base.